The smashers go down town
by kirbymcool11
Summary: Read the titel. FINISHED!
1. Let's go

If I own these characters I would have a million dollars, and I don't  
One day, in the smasher's hotel, mario had an idea.  
  
Mario: Hey, I have an idea  
  
Peach:What is it mario?  
  
Mario: Well you know how we have been bored, and tired of doing nothing  
  
Peach: Yes, so what is it?  
  
Mario: Well you know how we have been bored, and tired of doing nothing  
  
Peach: Yes, so what, HEY, you all ready said that  
  
Mario: Well you know how..  
  
Peach: WILL YOU JUST TELL ME YOUR IDEA!!!  
  
Mario: Well why didn't you just say so?  
  
Peach: AHHHHHHHHHHH (jumps out the window)  
  
Mario: What is up with her?  
  
Lugi: Will you just say the idea  
  
Mario: Ok, what if we go down town?  
  
Dk: Good Idea, Let's go  
  
Samus: Um, how are we going to get there, Bowser ate the car we won  
  
Bowser: what, it was good  
  
Sudenly, out of no where, a bus appears outside   
  
Ness: Well that solves our problem  
  
Sid: Let's go  
  
Nana: Hey, who are you?   
  
Sid: let's go  
  
Pichu: Will you tell us who you are?   
  
Sid: let's go  
  
Ganondorf: THAT'S IT (punches Sid to Okalahoma)  
  
Fox: Can we go now?  
  
Popo: Sure, everyone in the bus, I'll drive  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Police officer: What happened?  
  
Popo: I backed the car out and hit a tree  
  
Police officer: Well No more driving for you  
  
Falco: I'll drive   
  
5 minutes later  
  
Falco: Where are we?  
  
Link: I don't know, you're the one driving  
  
Falco: Mewtwo how about you drive  
  
Mewtwo: fine  
  
2 seconds later  
  
Mewtwo: Hey dumb head, we never left were we crashed, you had your foot on   
the brake pedal  
  
Falco: Oops, Sorry  
  
Mr. g@w: Disparse Ye Rebels  
  
Peach: Uh, can we go now?  
  
Mewtwo: Sure  
  
The smashers drove down a long road and finally got to town  
  
Popo: I'm hungry  
  
Kirby: Let's go to McDonald's  
  
All: Ok  
  
Sid: Let's go  
  
Jigglypuff: Hey, how did you get here  
  
Sid: Let's go  
  
Roy: (Takes out a shot gun) DIE!!!  
  
Marth: Roy, calm down  
  
Roy: Fine  
  
Sid: Let's go  
  
Roy: That's it..  
  
Marth: Roy, calm down   
  
Sid: Let's go  
  
Roy: That's it ( slices sid in half)  
  
Sid: (put's himself back together) let's go  
  
Pikachu: Ok, Please tell us who you are  
  
Sid: I'm sid  
  
pikachu: ok, what do you what  
  
Sid: I want a fish  
  
Pikachu: Fine, here you go  
  
Sid: Thanks, bye  
  
Roy: ok, let's go to MC Donalds 


	2. cheesy accents and fish hitting

I don't own any of the characters, except sid  
  
The smashers went into the brand new McDonalds, that was extra large.  
  
In there they made their way in groups of 5 to the 5 cash registers(nana  
  
and popo are counted as one. The groups were:  
  
Group1 | Group2 | Group3 | Group4 | Group5 |  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
mario link kirby fox D K  
  
luigi young link pikachu falco bowser  
  
dr.mario marth pichu samus mewtwo  
  
peach roy jigglypuff captain falcon ganondorf  
  
yoshi zelda ice climbers ness Mr.G@W  
  
Group 1 were having a hard time ordering their food  
  
Mario: What'a do you'a mean you'a have no'a Italian subs'a   
  
Chasier: I'm sorry sir, but we serve american fast food here  
  
Luig: Mario just'a forget it'a, and get A Big'a mac  
  
Peach: Yea, I may be a cheesy rip off of princess daisy but, HEY!!!  
  
Kirbymcool11: What, it's true  
  
Dr.mario: Come on, can we order?  
  
Yoshi: Yea, I want to get my cookies  
  
Mario: fine'a, I'll have a big'a Mac  
  
Group2 had ordered their food but decided to.....  
  
Marth: Ha, I won  
  
...Have a hambugar slicing contest  
  
Zelda: Will you eat your food and not play with it, I'm getting all messy  
  
Link: Oh come on zelda, lighten up  
  
Zelda: How can I, I'm a princess not a garbage can  
  
Roy: Ok zelda you win, but..  
  
Y link: Instead we'll slice drinks  
  
At the same time the four swordsmen sliced the drinks, and...  
  
Kid: Hey look mommie, its a human mop  
  
Zelda: AHHHHH, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!!!!  
  
Meanwhile Group3 was also having trouble ordering  
  
Pikachu: I said I what a cheeseburger  
  
chashier: I'm sorry, but you're going to have to speak English  
  
Pikachu: I AM!!!  
  
What pikachu did not know was that his translater was broken( I'm showing it in  
  
English so you know what he's saying)  
  
Kirby: Wait a second, your translater is broken  
  
Pikachu: Then why is my dialouge showing up in English?  
  
Kirbymcool11:(In booming voice) BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!!  
  
Pikachu: (in tiny voice) ok  
  
While eating Group4 was in a raging debate  
  
Captian falcon: Barney sucks  
  
Ness: Barney rocks  
  
Samus: Ness how old are you?  
  
Ness: 10  
  
fox: Then why do you like Barney?  
  
Ness: Because, ever since falco came over saying Barney rocked, and I said it sucked,  
  
It's the only show we've been able to watch.   
  
Samus: HaHaHa, Falco likes Barney   
  
Falco: I DO NOT LIKE, WEll love, well hate Barney  
  
Captian falcon: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
HOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI  
  
HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU  
  
Fox: Uh, yea  
  
And group 5 met an old friend  
  
Sid: Let's eat  
  
Bowser:SHUT UP, YOU HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING US SINCE WE GOT HERE  
  
Sid: LET'S YELL  
  
Kirbymcool11: We interrupt this yelling for a quick note. Sid fell into a  
  
vat of Nuclear waste when he was young. Because of this he's fast, can't die,   
  
and only says let's (action just metioned). He also will answer only a pikachus  
  
questions, and likes fish. Now back to the yelling  
  
MR.g@w: Maybe we shoud start a fish fight  
  
Ganondorf: Why?  
  
MR.G@W: I don't know  
  
DK: Me know not  
  
Mewtwo: Wait, he has a fish, and he does the action we metion, or are going  
  
to do  
  
Bowser: So?  
  
Mewtwo: Watch, Hey let's go hit other pepole with fish  
  
Sid: Lets go hit other pepole with fish  
  
And the rest was history  
  
Peach: Well, we can't eat there again  
  
Jigglypuff: good thing sid found his mom.  
  
Mario: yea, now where to  
  
Yoshi: WAIT, why aren't you speaken with an accent? In fact, I never heard  
  
mario or luigi talk with a accent until now  
  
Mario and luig: Uhhh, let's just get going.  
  
Nana: Can we go mini golfing?  
  
Bowser: yeah  
  
zelda: (Still soaking) Fine, but don't let me play them(point towards swordsmen)  
  
What did you think 


	3. gopher golf

I don't own any of the characters, except Greg  
  
After driving for 5 minutes, they finally made it to gopher golf land.  
  
A Guy with a gopher suit and a golf ball hat on, greeted them  
  
Guy: Hi, my name is Greg the Gopher  
  
Smashers: HI, GREG  
  
Greg: Yes, well welcome to gopher golf land, the great place for a minigolf   
  
game with gopher in it's name. To your left is great globs of good sweets   
  
in our gopher sweet shop. To your right is the golf shop, for pro golfers.  
  
Straight ahead is the mini golf field, for great gopheristic mini golf   
  
players.  
  
Link: Gopheristic, is that a word?  
  
Peach: Let's see (looks in dictionary) the definition of gopheristic is   
  
cool  
  
Link: So Zelda, do you think I'm gopheristic?  
  
Zelda: Yea right  
  
Kirby: um, can we stop this and go inside?  
  
Mario: Fine'a, we will'a go in'a side  
  
Yoshi: WILL YOU STOP THAT CRAP!!!  
  
Mario: Sorry  
  
Peach: Well any way Zelda, samus and I have decided to play a game of   
  
mini golf by our selves  
  
Kirby: Fine  
  
peach: FIne  
  
Kirby: FINe  
  
Peach: FINE  
  
Kirby: FINE!  
  
Peach: FI..  
  
Jigglypuff: SHUT UP  
  
Peach: Fine  
  
Ness: Any way, I going to the sweet shop, who's with me?  
  
Kirby: I am  
  
Young link: me two  
  
Ness: anyone else?  
  
pikachu, pichu, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Nana, and popo said yes also, and they  
  
all went to the sweet shop  
  
Link: Well I guess that leaves us men  
  
Luigi: So, lets go to the golf shop  
  
Falco: That's fine with me  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Zelda: WHAT!!!! What do you mean one game for 3 pepole is 75 cents  
  
Man: Uhh, it's just 3 quarters  
  
Zelda: JUST THREE QUARTERS!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT IS  
  
Man: 75 cents  
  
Zelda: That's right, and I'm not paying that outragous price  
  
Peach: Zelda, it's just a small amount  
  
Samus: Besides, we each are paying for are selves  
  
Zelda: 25 Cents, well I guess that's not too bad  
  
Man: Uhh, go in  
  
While this was happening...  
  
Ness: CANDY!!  
  
Kirby: YEAH!!!  
  
They all run inside, and jump into the pile of candy  
  
Kirby: Good thing I still have money from the game-a-thon. Have as much candy   
  
as you want, MY TREAT  
  
Smashers: WAHOOOOOO  
  
They ate globs and blobs and zobs of candy  
  
Ness: Is zobs a word?  
  
Popo: Who cares?  
  
Pikachu: Hey, where's pichu  
  
Nana: I don't know, last I saw he was by the... OH NO  
  
Yoshi: What  
  
Nana: He was by the door to the robotic bakery  
  
Jigglypuff: Then let's find him before he becomes a pichu pop  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Sales person: This golf club is the best we have  
  
Link: But, that's a flamingo  
  
  
  
Sale's person: No it is'nt  
  
Link: I'm finding another salesperson  
  
Sale's person: NO, WAIT I NEED A SALE  
  
On the other side of the shop...  
  
Luigi: Mario, with these groovy golf ball's, will be the best characters  
  
in the new mario golf game  
  
Mario: I know  
  
Dk: No, me will  
  
Bowser: I will be  
  
Dr.mario: No, me  
  
Mario: No, you won't  
  
Dr.Mario: And why not  
  
Luigi: Because, you have, and will only have one game  
  
Dr.mario: AHHH MAN  
  
Back at the mini golf course..  
  
Peach: So on hole one samus got 8 strokes,Zelda got 5 strokes, and I got 1 stroke   
  
Zelda: YOU CHEATER  
  
Peach: Oh, and it's my fault that I was in mario golf  
  
Zelda: Yes  
  
Samus: Zelda, Your not that bad, and besides, I suck  
  
Zelda: But I want to be the best  
  
Peach: Oh shut up   
  
Zelda: Oh yea (slaps peach)  
  
Peach: Owww, rrrrr take this (slaps zelda)  
  
Zelda: That's it, your going down  
  
Peach and zelda started having a cat fight. In the end samus had to pull them  
  
out of the fountain, and to the medical station  
  
Samus: Wait, why is there a medical station at a mini golf course  
  
Dr. mario: well, to be a more popular character, I decided to open a medical  
  
booth   
  
Samus: What's that have to do with popularity  
  
Dr.mario: I don't know  
  
Back at the sweet shop...  
  
Yoshi: Pichu, where are you?  
  
popo: Pichu where are you?  
  
ness: this is stupid, let's split up.  
  
pikachu: yea  
  
so they all went in different directions. What they didn't know was that picuh  
  
was sleeping in a pile of candy  
  
Pichu: (yawns) Huu, were is everyone? Hmm, they must have left to find the other smashers.  
  
oh well, maybe they're still outside(leaves)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
yoshi: Hey pichu, where are you!!!  
  
pikachu: pichu buddy, come out  
  
Suddenly, pikachu tripped on yoshi's tail and they both fell in to a vat of chocolate   
  
They were grabbed by a mechanical hand, and they were put on the rack with the  
  
Chocolate bunnies. On the other side, popo and nana were also searching, when..  
  
Popo: I DON'T WANT TO BE A LOLLIPOP  
  
Nana: Popo calm down, we'll get out of here  
  
Popo: HOW, we're in hardened sticky stuff  
  
Nana: I know, LICK  
  
So while Nana and Popo were licking there way out, and pickachu and yoshi   
  
were chewing there way out, ylink, kirby, jigglypuff, and ness all heard pichu  
  
and went into the main hall.  
  
Ness: He must have, WHAT THE!!  
  
Ness had spotted the two giant ice climber pop's  
  
Ness: How did you get in there?  
  
Nana: We fell in a vat  
  
Popo: HELP US  
  
Ylink: Ok, just a second (starts to cut the lollipop) There  
  
Popo: Ohhh, thank you!!!!  
  
Kirby: hey, look  
  
Kirby spotted two giant muntant chocolate bunnies, who were yoshi and pikachu  
  
Jigglypuff: Oh no, let's get them out  
  
Kirby: YEAH, I get to eat muntant bunnies( sucks them up) THERE (spit's them out)  
  
Yoshi: Ewww, thank you  
  
Pikachu: I am never eating chocolate again  
  
Ness: Let's get pichu  
  
everyone: ALL RIGHT  
  
They caught up with pichu and hugged him. Now, back at the shop  
  
Link: THAT'S IT!!! First a flamingo, then a axe, now this  
  
Salesperson: But sir, everyone uses cooked turkeys  
  
Link: AHHHH, LET'S leave  
  
Link grabbed every smasher, then, he threw them in the bus.  
  
Peach: Uhh, were are we going??  
  
Link: To park  
  
What do you think 


	4. ARE WE THERE YET?

I do not own any of the characters  
  
"After they left the gopher golf link lost the map to the park"  
  
Yoshi: Hey, why is there a map to a pacific park?  
  
Kirby: Only yoda knows  
  
Yoda: (appears out of nowhere) Impossible to see the future it is  
  
Jigglypuff: What does the future have to do with why a map was made to a pacific park  
  
Jar-Jar Binks: (appears out of nowhere) Mesa don't know, mesa think that yoda crazy.  
  
Mesa go now (dissappears)  
  
Yoda: The future tells secrets the past may hold   
  
Bowser: Hey, you owe me fifty bucks for that fake fortune you told me. My puppy  
  
didn't come back  
  
Yoda: away I must go, or mince meat I will become (disappears)  
  
Bowser: Come back here!!!  
  
Pikachu: I always did hate starwars  
  
Link: Well, since I lost the map, how are we to get to the park  
  
Pichu: follow the signs that say "loti park this way"  
  
Link: Oh  
  
"Five minutes later"  
  
Ice climbers: Are we there yet?  
  
Link: Almost  
  
Ice climbers: Are we there yet?  
  
Link: I already said, almost  
  
Ice climbers: Are we there yet?  
  
Link: ALMOST!!!  
  
Mario: WERE HERE!  
  
Link: Finally, they were annoying me to heck  
  
Ice climbers: Are we there yet?  
  
Link: THAT'S IT!!! (slices the ice climbers in half)  
  
Ice climbers: ( put themselves back together) Are we there yet?  
  
Link: I give up  
  
" Inside the park, yoshi decided to go ride on one of those bouncing kiddie rides"  
  
Kid: Hey look, they put in a dino shaped kiddie ride  
  
Other kid: YEAH  
  
Yoshi: Hey, get off of me  
  
Kid: WEEE  
  
Yoshi: DIEEEE!!! (Kicks kid)  
  
Other Kid: Ahhh, KIDDIE RIDE ON THE LOOSE  
  
"Over on the other side of the park"  
  
Peach: (while on swing) Wheeeee, push me higher mario  
  
Zelda: (while on swing) Yea, you to link  
  
Link: I hate women  
  
Mario: Me too   
  
Bowser: Man, I wish I had a girl friend  
  
Link: Dude, you really don't  
  
Bowser: Yes I do, but who   
  
"Suddenly, stick fall's from a tree"  
  
Bowser: That's it. I shall call you twigfanny  
  
Mario: Clever  
  
Bowser: Let's dance ( Dances with the twig)  
  
Link: He's lost it  
  
"somewhere else in the park"  
  
Captian Falcon: Ganondorf?  
  
Ganondorf: Yes  
  
Captian Falcon: Are you postive it is safe and fun to tie me up to this spin wheel  
  
and spin me really fast  
  
Ganondorf: Yes, I'm positive  
  
Captian falcon: ok  
  
"Ganodorf started to spin Captian falcon fast, then faster, then fasterer"  
  
Pikachu: Is that a word?  
  
Ganondorf: Who cares  
  
"After a while captain falcon started to get untied. Then he flew off to New  
  
Jersy. Meanwhile"  
  
Kirby: I'm so hungry  
  
Guy in hot dog suit: Then why dont you go to dan's "hot" dog stand  
  
Kirby: Ok, I will  
  
" Kirby went to the stand but didn't have any money, Because he spent it on candy.  
  
So, he decided to suck up the stand, and get some free hot dogs. But, suddenly  
  
a kid knocked him out of the way, and he sucked up, and became a slide.  
  
Kid: oooooooh, a cool soft and bouncy pink slide ( goes down slide) WHEEEEE  
  
Kirby: OWWWWW  
  
"A half an hour later"  
  
Roy: Is everyone ready to leave?  
  
Samshers :YES, YES, YESSSS!!!!  
  
Roy: Ok, well Uhhhh, how about we go to the movies  
  
Samshers: YES, YES, YESSSS!!!!  
  
Roy; Ok, let's go 


	5. let's go to the movies

I do not own any of the characters, or any of the movies, or the mole people,  
  
or any thing in this story  
  
After they got to the theater, they split up to see diffrent movies. Marth, roy,  
  
Y link and link were the first group to form.  
  
Link: So, We're going to the hulk?  
  
Marth: Yes  
  
Y link: Hey roy, what is that in your hand  
  
Roy: (In a wisper) This is a tape of link and marth last monday  
  
Y link: (In a whisper) You mean when they were drunk?  
  
Roy: (In a whisper) Yea  
  
They went into the the theater, got their tickets, and went to get some  
  
snacks. But, while they were ordering...  
  
Manger: Did you get the tape for the hulk?  
  
Worker: Yea ( starts walking)  
  
Roy: Yea, I want a large..(Gets bumped by worker) Oww  
  
Suddenly, roy drops his tape, and so does the worker  
  
Worker: Oops, sorry (Grabs roy's tape)  
  
Roy: That's ok (grabs "The hulk") any way I want a large soda  
  
Other worker: Here you go  
  
Marth: Yea, and I want some popcorn  
  
Link: Me too  
  
Y link: Me three  
  
They went to there seats and sat down  
  
Link: Shhh, it's starting  
  
marth on screen: My name is (burps) lola.  
  
Link on screen: And my name's opra  
  
Roy: OH NO  
  
Pepole: SHHHH  
  
Link on screen: I need to pee  
  
Marth on screen: Then pee  
  
Link on screen: ok ( zips down pants and...)  
  
pepole: EWWW  
  
Link: ROYYYY!!!  
  
Pepole: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Link: YOU SHUT IT YOU FEAKIN PEPOLE!!!  
  
Pepole: WAHHHHH!!  
  
Marth on screen: I love bowser!  
  
Marth: LET'S GET HIM!!!  
  
Link and marth chase after roy. Luckily for him, he found the city of the mole people.  
  
He then lived happily ever after until a minute later, marth and link found him,   
  
took him back to the theater, and beat him up. Meanwhile, Peach, samus,   
  
zelda, and bowser ( don't ask) decided to go to legally blonde 2.  
  
Bowser: Yeah, I finally get to see "Legally blonde two".  
  
Peach: It's not that great  
  
Bowser: Yes it is  
  
They got some snacks, and got there seats  
  
Bowser: Shhhhh, it's starting  
  
Voice: We are terribley sorry folks. "Legally blonde 2" will not be showed today,  
  
because a man wearing a I hate "Legally blonde 2" t-shirt on ripped the tape.  
  
Instead we will show this barney tape we found  
  
Peach: AHHHH  
  
Zelda: OH NO!!  
  
Samus: I can't belive this. We only came to "legally blonde 2" because the   
  
"terminator 3" isn't at this theater yet. But barney is torture  
  
Bowser: ARE YOU KIDDING!!! THIS IS EVEN BETTER!!  
  
Peach: Let's leave  
  
Bowser: What are you talking about?!!  
  
Zelda: leaving?!  
  
Bowser: Well I'm staying right here  
  
Samus: Well we're leaving  
  
Bowser: Fine!  
  
Peach: Fine!  
  
Bowser: Fine!  
  
Zelda: Fine!  
  
Bowser:Fine!  
  
Samus: Fine!  
  
Bowser: Pizza!  
  
Yoda: (appears out of no where) Stop this must, or take over you, the dark side will   
  
Bowser: Hey, you still owe me money!!!!  
  
Yoda: I must go, or.... or.... awww forget it (disappears)  
  
Bowser: Faker  
  
Zelda: Now what were we doing again?  
  
Bowser: Arguing about staying here, or whatching something else  
  
samus: That's right  
  
Peach: Oh yea. Fine  
  
Bowser: Fine  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, pikachu, Yoshi, and kirby went to see "The Matrix: Reloaded"  
  
Yoshi: I cant beleive I finally get to go see "The Matrix: Reloded"  
  
Pikachu: Yea, I know  
  
Kirby: Hey guy's, check this out ( Does a bunch of those fancy matrix moves by,  
  
stretching his body a little)  
  
Yoshi: Wow cool! I wish I had no bones, then I could do that  
  
Suddenly a ball like character, in a black hood walked up to the smashers  
  
hooded person: Hey, I heard you wanted to be able to do matrix moves  
  
Yoshi: Yea, but how  
  
Hooded person: If you wear this braclet I'm wearing ( shows bracelet) then  
  
you can do all the matrix moves  
  
Yoshi: Cool, how much?  
  
Hooded person: $55,555  
  
Pikachu: I don't know yoshi, this looks suspicious  
  
Kirby: Oh don't worry, it's not suspicious  
  
Yoshi: Ok, I'll take it  
  
Pikachu: Wait, prove it works  
  
Hooded person: ok, ( does matrix moves)  
  
Kirby: See, I told you it works  
  
Pikachu: ok, I guess  
  
Hooded person: So, Are you taking it?  
  
Yoshi: Yea  
  
Hooded person: Ok( gives bracelet to yoshi)  
  
Yoshi: Ok ( tries to do the moves) Hey, why doesn't it work?  
  
Kirby: Because, that hooded figure is jigglypuff  
  
Yoshi: What!?!?!  
  
Jigglypuff: (Takes off hood) That's right. Plus, kirby also was part  
  
of this con  
  
Kirby: yep. Now let's get out of here  
  
Jigglypuff: Ok  
  
Yoshi: (Still stunned) I Can't believe it  
  
Pikachu: I told you so  
  
Yoshi: Let's get them  
  
On the other side of the theater, all the other smashers decided to all go to   
  
"finding Nemo"  
  
ness: (singing) We're going to find nemo, we're going to find nemo, We're goin..  
  
Ganondorf: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Pichu: Can we get some pop corn?  
  
Mewtwo: Ok, let's go  
  
Sid: Let's go  
  
Mewtwo: Not again  
  
After they lost sid, they went to the concession stand  
  
Mario: I would like some Italian popcorn  
  
Worker: We don't have that  
  
Mario: AHHHHH, first MC Donalds, now this. I want to find some italian food  
  
Popo: Hey, they could make a movie about that  
  
Nana: Yea, "Finding italian food"  
  
Mario: Shut up!!  
  
After the movies...  
  
Falco: Are we ready?  
  
Smashers: Yea  
  
Flaco: Ok, let's got to the...  
  
All right. Because I can't think about another location, I'm going to let you  
  
decide. 


	6. BOOOO!

I do not own any of the characters  
  
Falco: ...mall  
  
smashers: Yay  
  
link: But didn't the mall close five years ago?  
  
Falco: (thinking) That's right. The only mall in town closed because people  
  
thought it was haunted. hmmm, well I can't tell them it's closed, they will  
  
be so disappointed. I'm sure it's not haunted, It's just a little dusty (end thinking)  
  
Ah, no of couse not  
  
Pikachu: Then let's go  
  
Falco: ( thinking) Me and my big mouth. Now what am I going to do.  
  
They went to the mall, or so they thought  
  
Kirby: You sure this is open  
  
Falco: uhhhhh ( thinking) Wait, I have an idea (end thinking) well I lied  
  
Bowser: I'm going to kill you then  
  
Falco: Wait, wait, I lied so I could suprise you. This is uhhh, and old buliding  
  
that used to be the mall, but now is a, a....  
  
Link: Well it's plain to see it's a museum  
  
Falco: uhh, yea i'll go with that  
  
So they went into the mall/ haunted house/museum to....to...to...do stuff, I  
  
don't know  
  
Kirby: I don't think this is a museum  
  
Falco: of course it is. I'ts the kind of museum that's just a house thingy  
  
Fox: You mean like those victorian houses that you walk into and you see old stuff  
  
Falco: Yea, but this is a mal...  
  
Boo: ..BOO  
  
Mario: What's a malboo?  
  
Boo: BOOOOOO!!!  
  
Mario: Who said that??  
  
Boo: BOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Mario: Why am I the only one talking?  
  
Kirbymcool11: Because everyone else ran a way from the boo  
  
Mario: Oh. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...  
  
Boo:.. SHUT UP  
  
Mario ran off and found the other smashers  
  
Nana: Your back pudding  
  
Mario: I'm not your pudding  
  
Popo: Yes you are  
  
Mario: Yes popo  
  
Peach: No, he's my pudding  
  
nana: Mine  
  
Peach: Mine  
  
Nana : Mine  
  
Peach: Mine  
  
Nana: Fine, who needs some fat guy any way  
  
Mario: But nana. I love you  
  
Peach: Hey!!  
  
Nana :Your no longer my pudding  
  
Mario: Yes I am  
  
Popo: No you aren't  
  
Mario: Yes popo  
  
Y link: Let's dance  
  
(everyone dances)  
  
Kirby: WAIT A MINUTE!!!! If this mall was closed 5 years ago, why didn't they   
  
demolish it?  
  
Kirbymcool11: BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirby: OH  
  
Captian falcon: lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala...  
  
Dr.mario: SHUT IT YOU RETARD  
  
Link: Yea, what he said  
  
fox: Let's think for a few minutes  
  
4 minutes later  
  
Mario: WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE  
  
Luigi: I KNOW  
  
fox: WHAT IF WE WENT BACK TO THE EXIT  
  
Peach: HEY, THATS A GOOD IDEA  
  
mewtwo: WHY ARE WE TALKING IN LOUD VOICES?   
  
Kirbymcool11: BECAUSE I SAID SO !!!!!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Oh  
  
pikachu: Well let's got to the exit  
  
Sundenly, the smashers are stopped by three singing ghost  
  
ghost trio: ( they sing a fast speed tune ) We are the gho-ho-host,   
  
who like to scream. We scream HI-I-IGH, and scream LOW. And we al-al-so, like   
  
to burp and pee, which is we-i-ird cause we have no bo-o-dys.  
  
Smashers: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
They ran away from the ghost and the exit  
  
Kirby: Now what, we can't get to the exit  
  
Yoda: (appears) If you use the force, get out you will  
  
Marth: That's it. You have been in the last few chapters, and what have you done?  
  
NOTHING  
  
Bowser: And I want my money  
  
Yoda: Now I will leave or..  
  
Peach: Oh no, your gonna be useful  
  
Yoda: By how?  
  
Peach: Were going to use your head  
  
Yoda: Now you wish to use the knowledge of the force  
  
Peach: No, we want to use the hardness of your head to make a hole in the wall  
  
Yoda : Oh dear  
  
The smashers smacked a hole in the wall by using yoda's head  
  
Yoda: OW ( disappears)  
  
Yoshi: Hey, Why couldn't we make a hole by having bowser punch one?  
  
Kirbymcool11: BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!!!!  
  
Yoshi: Oh  
  
Mario :I am tired of this  
  
Luigi: Tired of what?  
  
Mario: Going places where I don't have much fun  
  
Falco: Then where do you want to go?  
  
Mario: DHUUUUUU, where else but the Italain fest  
  
Ganondorf: 0 o  
  
-  
  
Mario: Don't give me that look, we're going  
  
This chapter was brought to you by feet loaf. Feet loaf, made with all natural hairy   
  
human feet 


	7. To many arios, and uigis

I do not own any thing in this story  
  
After mario and luigi convinced the smashers to go to the italian feast his   
  
cousins were having, they got in the car and drove there  
  
Luigi: Mario, why didn't you metion this a long time ago  
  
mario: I forgot until now  
  
Luigi: oh  
  
Mario: Now let's go  
  
Other smashers: ( in bored voice) Yippee  
  
Luigi: Come on guys let's go  
  
Other smashers: Fine  
  
They went in the building, and saw the attack of the italian people  
  
Link: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ittialien people: MARIO, LUIGI, YOU'RE HERE  
  
Mario: Hi guys  
  
Italian people: HI MARIO  
  
Mario: ok, guys let me introduce my cousins.  
  
Fox: Ok, let's see your cousins  
  
Mario: ok, they are ( while pointing) ario, bario, cario dario, eario, fario,  
  
gario, hario, Iario, Jario, kario, lario, nario, oario, pario, qario, rario,  
  
sario, tario, uario, vario, wario, who you know, xario, yario, and zario  
  
Zelda: Nice to uhhh, meet you  
  
Luigi: and they are (while pointing) auigi, buigi, cuigi, duigi, euigi, fuigi,  
  
guigi, huigi, Iuigi, juigi, kuigi, muigi, nuigi, ouigi, puigi, quigi, ruigi,  
  
suigi, tuigi, uigi, vuigi, waluigi, who you also know, xuigi, yuigi, and zuigi  
  
Kirby: Ook, Uhh, hi  
  
All of mario and luigis family: HI  
  
Captain falcon: You italian pepole are stupid  
  
Lario: (gasp) You evil devil  
  
Suigi: Let's attack him  
  
All uigis or arios: OK  
  
Captian falcon: OWWWWWWWW  
  
Mean while..  
  
Jigglypuff: So, what is there to eat  
  
Nario: Well, there's spaghetti, linguine, pizza, lasange, and other italain foods  
  
Jigglypuff: Uhh, I'll just have pizza  
  
Kirby: Do you have italain pickle juice with a bit of vodka?  
  
Nario: Of course  
  
Kirby: YAY  
  
5 minutes later..  
  
Kirby: uhh (hic) that good (hic) pickle stuff  
  
Jigglypuff: Now kirby, I told you not to get drunk  
  
kario: Don't worry, he'll be fine  
  
Jigglypuff: You sir?  
  
Kario: No  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Dario: So mario, how do you like this festival?  
  
mario: It's perfect, yet, were missing something  
  
Dario: What?  
  
Mario: BOCCI BALL!  
  
Oario: YAY  
  
Dr. mario: Oh boy this'll be stupid.  
  
Link: Yea what he said  
  
Suddenly the evil king of bocci ball zaps dr.mario, and link  
  
Link: Owie  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Pario: Come everyone, let's dance  
  
Peach: Yea, let's get our groove thing on ( shakes her butt)  
  
Pario :AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
( run's away from peach, and dives into a fountain)  
  
Peach: Wait, come back  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Fox: Hey luigi, what are those two doing ( points to zuigi and zario)  
  
Luigi: Oh, there doing the "italian sausage slap"  
  
Fox: WHAT?  
  
Luigi: They slap each other with sausages, until one of them fall down.  
  
Fox: OOK  
  
Luigi: What to play against me  
  
Fox: Well what do you win?  
  
Luigi: A box-o-pizza  
  
Fox: MMMMMMM, I lOVE PIZZA!! Ok, lets go  
  
1 minute later  
  
Fox: OWIE, That sausage stung  
  
Luigi: Yay I win the pizza  
  
Later...  
  
Nana: We all want to go mario and luigi  
  
Smashers: Yea  
  
Mario: Fine then  
  
Bowser: Let's go to the wrestling ring  
  
Ganondorf: YAY  
  
Mario: BOO hooo  
  
Peach: Don't cry mario  
  
What did you think? 


	8. End note

I do not own any thing   
  
  
  
I Decided to finish this story because I couldn't think of any thing. 


End file.
